Overcoming Obstacles
by trucalifornian
Summary: Sequel to RWOAC. The girls of Dtent start their last year of high school and are soon reunited with the rest of the gang. But when stress boils old habits come into view and new things are a choice, life may take another path. If only it was easy to overc
1. Reunited

Chapter 1- Reunited "'The deals are good, I know they are. He saved a bunch on that guitar!!! I used it all to buy this jar on, 'eBay!'" Tru sang, waiting for Jessica to finish up with her locker. Jessica looked at Tru with raised eyebrows. "What? It's not my fault eBay commercials have catchy songs,"  
  
The two of them started their journey down the crowded Blue Vista High hallway. Every few minutes or so, a new girl, a familiar girl, another D- tent girl, would join the group. Soon, seven teenage girls were making their way down the hall awaiting new journeys.  
  
"Switzerland," Jessica whispered high-five-ing Tru.  
  
"What?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just-"  
  
"Oh my god!" Someone cut off. They turned around in unison and their smiles soon turned into frowns. "I can't believe that you actually came back to this school!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Kylie mocked.  
  
"Fuck you!" The girl, apparently already fed up within ten seconds of the conversation, walked away with a sway in her hips making, every boy turn... or maybe it was her skirt.  
  
"Do you guys know who that is?" Tru asked.  
  
"We went to this school for two weeks last year. Ya, sure, we know who that is." replied Sam sarcastically. "That's Lisa Hansen. One of that richest, meanest girls on the whole entire school. She's pretty much a two faced, two sizes to small wearin' two timin' liar." Sam smiled to herself, her right hand fiddling with something in her pocket.  
  
"Sam, no fire," Hanna advised. The five minute warning bell rang, rushing the supposedly eager learning students off to their classes. Once the last piece of floating paper hit the floor, classroom doors locked, teachers were ready to teach, and the first day of school officially started.   
  
"Never take chorus, Algebra, and Science as your first three periods," Karli announced.  
  
"I thought you took biology? Or whatever it's called." Hanna asked, taking a bite out of the warm cheese pizza.  
  
"I call it science,"  
  
"I think my sandwich is dead," Jessica poked at the squished peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After a while Jessica shrugged and ate her sandwich.  
  
"I have to go pee." Tru bounced up and down in her seat. Kylie looked at her 'Gatorade' before drinking.  
  
"Thanks Tru, now I have to go find a drinking fountain,"  
  
"Sorry," Kylie got up and hurriedly made her way toward the exit. Unfortunately she wasn't really paying attention and soon felt herself being pushed back.  
  
"Sorry," Kylie mumbled. All she saw was a black boy with think glasses but didn't really care to take a good look at him.  
  
"Hey X," Someone whispered.  
  
"Ya Zig?"  
  
"Wasn't that Kylie? From camp?"   
  
"Good morning class," The teacher greeted. She pushed back her wavy auburn hair, adjusted her brown-rimmed glasses, and looked down at the clipboard. "Ok. Welcome to computer class. I'm glad you chose this as your elective. Now this won't be like your usual middle-school computer elective. Here we'll do research projects; learn other ways to us the computer, and other exciting things. I'll go down the rows and take attendance. Follow the directions on the board for your first assignment." Everyone focused on the computer screen and the assignment.  
  
"Dude, school is almost over!" Amanda whispered excitedly. Hanna smiled and looked at the clock.  
  
"2:45, fifteen more minutes." Hanna whispered back. They both went back to working, hoping that time would fly by.  
  
Students emerged out of their classrooms, happy they survived the first day of school. Hallways were crowded and easy to bump into people. Kids were cheering or already planning what they should do this weekend. Extra curricular activity sign ups were already set up in the gym and the majority of the school was heading over there.  
  
Lines for football and cheerleading almost reached the door since those where the most popular at the beginning of the year, then eventually evened out between all sports and clubs. Chatty teenagers were all over the place wondering what they were gonna do. Hanna, now abandoned in the huge gym was just walking around looking for anything that would interest her. She saw Tru and Karli the drama table, Kylie at girl's basketball, Amanda at cheerleading, and a boy, a short boy in fact, with poofy hair, just standing there, probably waiting for his friends. But this boy looks familiar.  
  
'Just like Zero,' She thought.  
  
"Zero!" Hanna called. The boy looked over a little confused but then shock came over it.  
  
"Hanna!" He exclaimed. He ran over to Hanna and smiled, giving her a hug and kiss.  
  
"I didn't know you went to this school! Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asked backing away from what seemed like a just a little bit different Hanna.  
  
"I dunno, I didn't even know you lived here. Does the rest of D-tent come here?" Zero nodded. "Awesome!!! Lets go!!!" They both raced out of the now empty gym to find every last member of D-tent  
  
"Hey Jessica!!!" Hanna called with Zero tagging along behind her.  
  
"Guess you found Zero,"  
  
"Ya, what about Magnet?"  
  
"He's waiting out in front with the rest of the gang," Hanna smiled.  
  
"That's so awesome!!! We're reunited!!!"  
  
"Ya, that's very true. Come on they're all waiting!!!!!" Jessica said with a sudden burst of excitement.  
  
"'Kay. I'll meet you there," Jessica ran off down the hall leaving Hanna and Zero alone. Hanna wrapped her arms loosely around Zeros neck as he did the same. There foreheads touched making it look like they were gonna kiss.  
  
"Love brought us together," Hanna whispered.  
  
"And will help is get through things." Zero whispered back.  
  
"And will keep us together forever." They quickly kissed and walked hand in hand to reunite with the gang.  
  
Hey everyone I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! Yes finally. Well that was the first chapter to the sequel as you can see. Hope y'all like. I'll be updating my other fic soon too so I guess you can say again, I finally updated.  
  
Oh, and in Hold On, I'll be reposting and revising it because I don't like how it's going.   
Adri 


	2. If I Could Buy Love

Chapter 2- If I Could Buy Love  
  
"Tru! Tru! You're head's bout to fall into your food!! Tru!!" Magnet hit her harder on the shoulder. Tru bolted up right, her eyes wide and hair tangled. Pythagorean Therom, a2b2=c2" "Yes Tru that would be something that we learned in 7th grade." Kylie replied. "Well you just have a biiiig imagination cause the color of the Gatorade wasn't even yellow." "What does that hafta do with anything?" Kylie asked. "Ahhhh shut up." Tru lowered her head and feel asleep.  
  
"Soooo, does anyone know where Amanda is?" Armpit asked. Everyone looked around the lunchroom and trying to remember if they saw her in any of their classes but there was no answer. "She's at home." Jessica piped up. Everyone looked at her. "This always happens, every year." "What happens?" Zig asked. "Everyone month she stays home just cause, I think..."  
  
"First with one suspension you make me walk to the orphanage! Do you even know where I was? Oh and I'm sure that you were drunk through out the whole thing!" Amanda yelled her voice echoed through out the house. Her mom Mrs. Smith stood there at the bottom of the swaying from side to side holding a plastic water bottle full of clear liquid, but it wasn't filled with water. "What ever...go clean my car..." "What!!! What!!!" Amanda Roared trailing after her mother into the kitchen. "I have been mistreated all my life!! I don't even know who my dad is!! And you! You just boss me around call me a spoiled brat or whatever you can think of!!!! I'm going to school." Amanda grabbed her messenger bag, shoes, and sweat shirt and headed out the door.  
  
"Ms. Smith, late I see." Mrs. Aaron said. "Sorry." "And wearing pajama bottoms." "Er, uh, I was at a-" "Just go sit down, assignments on the board as usual." Amanda comfortably sat down in the chair looking at Hanna who was staring at the computer screen. "Hey Hanna what'd did we learn today?" Amanda asked with a smile. "Stuff...bout computers." Hanna replied bluntly. "Ok but isn't that usually the point of computers?" "Yeah." "Hanna turn and look at me." Hanna did as she was told but kept a blank expression on her face. "What is the matter with you?" Amanda whispered trying not to cause attention. "Why did you stay home today?" "That's none of your business." "Really then how come you told Jessica?" Amanda sighed heavily putting both hands on the back of her neck. "Cause I knew I could trust her." "I've known you since we were in diapers and strangely enough we ended up at Camp Green Lake together now we go to the same high school. So for 18 years you couldn't trust me or tell me anything?" "Yeah and to make you happy I'll tell you one final thing. I'm gonna find my dad, someone who I only new for 3 years of my life. And we're gonna move to who knows where start a new life and I'll get new friends and a new boyfriend and guess what? If I could buy love, my family life would be a lot better."  
  
Whooo I finally finished that. Ok sorry it took me so long to update. The first 2 chapters probably weren't that good but I'm tryin!!! I'll also try and update this fic and the reposted/revised version of hold on. I gotta go do chores now so later!!!  
  
Kirjava Deamon  
  
Nosilla  
  
DOrkifiedTB  
  
Thnx a lot you guys!!! 


	3. I'm Ready

**A/N: I decided to have this chapter completely about Amanda and living at her dad's house. I'm really sorry for the wait. It might not be the best chapter either; at least that's what I think...**

Chapter 3- I'm Ready

Amanda gazed around at her new surroundings and smiled at the thought of starting a life with her dad. She plopped herself down on a random couch, resting in the silence of the now Levine-Smith house. She took a quick liking to her dad the instant she met him. He explained why he left and the hardships that he and her mom had. Amanda fully understood but couldn't help hate him a little bit for leaving.

Amanda's eyes wandered around the rosy pink living room decorated with pictures. She stopped at 5 individual portraits of her family and couldn't help but think that living at her dad's house was the best choice she made.

She had 3 stepsisters, all of different personalities. Morgan was the youngest, nearing 14 and making her way through high school with her shy persona. Though, she was widely known through out the sophomores and juniors since she had 2 older sisters. Jenny was next. Since turning 15, she started to consider herself more mature and womanly. She always seemed a tad bit shy yet held a strong opinion on what she did and didn't believe, and speaking up when she could. Last was Lorelei, the sister that Amanda could somewhat relate to. She was a wild child at 16 and loved trying new things. She had a somewhat rusty voice that, from what Morgan said, made the guys melt. Even though all 3 sisters beauty derived from their mom, Lorelei earned the cheesy nickname of Lorelei _Divine_, which was called out once in a while at school. But out of her 3 stepsisters and her dad, Amanda hated her step mom with a passion.

Her step mom, Amy, seemed to take after the step mom in _Cinderella_. There would be moments that reminded Amanda of living with her birth mom. Her dad, Jeff, didn't seem to notice the fighting between the two, nor did anyone else. There was something about Amy that made Amanda think that she was a hooker in the making. Messed up hair, tight fitting clothes, and heavy make-up may have given Amanda that clue, but she never really thought about it. Jeff told her not to judge a book by it's cover, but for both Amy and Amanda, that didn't seem to work.

Amanda tore her eyes away from the portraits and noticed Morgan standing in the entryway giving her an odd look.

"You've been staring at the wall for 10 minutes." Morgan stated. "It was kinda creepy."

"Sorry." Amanda replied sheepishly.

Silence settled between the two. Even though they got along great, sometimes they didn't have anything to talk about.

"You start school tomorrow. Dad registered you this morning."

"Oh, ok."

Morgan extended her hand, holding a slip of paper. Amanda took it, not bothering to open it.

"That's your schedule. I talked to some sophomores and juniors; they all say that you're pretty lucky to have all the good teachers. There's still time to sign up for clubs and sports, but you'd still have to try out for the sport just like the rest. Lorelei, Jenny, or I will show you around tomorrow. There's a level for each grade, kind of like an elevator, but we all generally mesh together."

"Thanks Morgan." Amanda replied in a thankful tone.

"No problem, just remember to set your alarm to 6 cause school starts at 7."

"Seven??"

Morgan smiled, apparently used to the shock. Amanda just nodded moments later, letting Morgan climb up the spiral staircase. Amanda plopped herself down on the couch again with many thoughts on her mind, but the main one was, _'what am I going to wear?'_

Amanda's eyes opened weakly at the sound of her alarm. Her arm lazily reached over to the nightstand and knocked the clock down, causing it to stop ringing. Shivers went down Amanda's spine as her bare feet touched the hard wood floor. She slowly made her way down stairs, ready to start a new day.

Amanda pushed herself through the white swinging door that lead to the kitchen. She was welcomed by the sizzling of bacon along with some very tired hellos.

"Well," Mr. Smith said. "It's 6:05 so you guys better hurray up and eat. We'll leave around 6:40 so you'll have time to show Amanda around." The four brunettes nodded and soon left the table.

Twin Elms High School looked intimidating at first. A tall brick building, teenagers standing around in their cliques, it wasn't a surprise if you instantly got butterflies in your stomach and wanted to run home.

Amanda nervously picked at her navy blue shirt while Lorelei stared at her, clearly annoyed.

"Am I moving yet?" Amanda asked.

"No, come on you're wasting time." Lorelei took Amanda's arm and pulled her up the cement stairs. A wave of warm air came over Amanda as Lorelei opened the glass door.

Amanda stared in awe at her surroundings. If you looked straight up you could see the winding rectangular staircase filled with students and lined with lockers and classroom doors. The levels were clearly marked for each grade but as Morgan said, everyone usually mesh together.

"So Amanda, are you ready?" Jenny asked flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Morgan and Lorelei both looked like the wanted to ask the same question.

"Oh ya, I'm ready."

**A/N **I haven't updated this in forever!! I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. I had some major writers block and couldn't really think of anything so I just decided to do a whole chapter on Amanda. They wouldn't let me seperate the trasitions either (with )so i hafta figure out another way to do that. Ya...please review! : )

Squid Kid

RisRiss

The Mayor's Daughter

Nosilla

Kirjava Deamon

You guys are awesome thanks for reviewing!


End file.
